bmmfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Geary
Jack Geary started playing Pirates of the Burning Sea on January 7th, 2008 (the first day of the pre-boarding party). Jack was originally named George Aubrey (named for Jack Aubrey's son) on the Kydd server. When Kydd rolled into the Anigua server in August of 2008, George Aubrey became Jack Geary, since there was already a George Aubrey on the new server. Jack came to Pirates of the Burning Sea after playing Star Wars Galaxies for years. Jack was looking forward to POTBS because he is an avid reader of nautical fiction, having read all 20 of Patrick O'Brian's Master and Commander series at least 3 times each, all of the Horatio Hornblower books at least twice, and having tried several other, somewhat less-satisfying, series (Dudley Pope, Alexander Kent, etc). The Jack Geary name comes from Black Jack (John) Geary from the Lost Fleet series. An excellent series of six books that are really akin to being Master and Commander in space in many ways. Jack signed up with BMM after being recruited by master-recruiter Keith Bain / Keifer Cain. Keifer recruited numerous BMM members, many of whom still play today. In fact, Keifer is still active in the game and can frequently be found at port battles. In early 2010, BMM and POTBS in general were going through lean times. Although the list of BMM members was lengthy, many had not been on for months. Port battles were sparsely attended and the seas often times felt like a ghost town. Jack and Maibec were the only two active leaders with BMM at the time. In fact, they were just about the only two players who were ever on from BMM. Jack and Maibec confered and were close to exercising the "nuclear option" (disbanding the society). However, they decided that BMM was too important to the game since it provided a societal experience that no one else was offering: embracing casual players and allowing them to play the way they want to play. No silly rules, no silly uniforms, no forced activities. And, most importantly, BMM is a free-market economy society. Jack and Maibec had both watched as closed-loop economic societies came and went, frequently failing when some crucial member or another stopped playing. Or, when the "subordinate" members realized the "upper tier" members were getting rich while the "subordinates" were always broke. Also, BMM had experimented with a limited closed-loop economy (you could only sell to society members for no more than 15% over cost), which also turned disastrous. Jack and Maibec embraced those core concepts: free market economy and play the way you want to play. Then, they set out to refill BMMs rosters with active members. When Power and Prestige came out in the summer of 2010, BMM was arguably the largest active society in the game once again. BMM has gone through numerous phases in its existence. However, it has always remained a drama-free society where people can just log on and play, chat with other like-minded players, and have a hassle-free, pressure-free experience. Jack has been proud to be part of that experience. Jack Geary's alts are: C. Montgomery Burns (FT), Michael Geary (NO), Larry, Daphne, and Clifford Burns (FTs). Category:Society Members Category:Leaders Category:British